7th Heaven Begining
by lynettesdaughter
Summary: The Camden's have just arrived in GlenOak....What will wait for them? Different ages cause it's thier first time there....
1. Chapter 1

Eric looked at Annie as they drove the family van into GlenOak, the new community they were now going to be living in. Eric turned and started to slow his car down as he searched for the number that lay on the piece of paper in front of him. It was the number of the house that the Church had given him; it was his job that brought the Camden family to ClenOak.

Annie turned around hearing the children quiet down as the car pulled into a drive way, whispers echoed the walls of the blue family van and sun entered the windows shining upon 5 children.  
Eric parked the car and got out, he went over and opened the door for his wife and then opened the door to the van for the children.  
The oldest climbed out and lifted his younger brother out with him. Knowing very well to look after his younger siblings, he took hold of his brother's hand to stop him from running off, watching as his father as he helped the his sisters out.  
Eric helped his oldest daughter out and then picked out his middle daughter and then undid the seatbelt of the carseat of his youngest child.

Together the family of 7 walked towards the door, Annie held her daughter's hands and as they reached the front porch let her oldest daughter do the honour of opening it.

A gasp escaped each of their lips as the family entered. The hallway was bigger than their last house and the stairs lead up to the rooms.  
The children all headed towards the stairs chatting who was going to have what room. Listening Eric placed the 2 year old Ruthie on the floor and held her hand. Going over to their clang, Annie and Eric spoke. "You guys can go and choose your bedrooms….remember though that there is only 4 bedrooms, Mary and Lucy will be sharing, Simon and Matt sharing and Ruthie will have her nursery. Don't forget your father and I will need one too, we don't intend on sleeping outside" She said trying a joke to calm the excited nerves she felt coming from the children.

Matt laughed "No mom" He took his youngest sister's hand into his and together the 5 children started to walk upstairs.

Once alone the couple looked at each other and kissed each other smiling as they heard the screams and laughter from their 5 offspring.

Upstairs, Simon and Matt stood in the room they had claimed their own, the 13 year old was telling his little brother the story of the ghost who lived in the house. The 6 year old blonde child didn't really believe his big brother but did get slightly scared. The two boys were also keeping an eye on their little sister who was toddling around in the next room. The room had a door that could open, linking the two rooms, this they had open and could now keep an eye on Ruthie who sat on the floor pointing at things within the empty space.

9 year old Lucy sat next to Mary who was laying on the floor. "this is where my bed would be" The 11 year old said with a grin. "your's over there" This made Lucy move and do the same as her sister, together the girls lay there looking up at the ceiling.  
"Do you think this will be the last move we will do?" Lucy asked, finding that the last 2 moves were hard on her.  
Mary shrugged. "Don't know…but it seems that mom and dad are happy here…did you see their face lit up…all I know is that, this is the house of their dreams…" 


	2. Chapter 2

The children had all moved their things in and decorated their rooms as the adults did their room and the rooms downstairs.  
Lucy and Mary shared a room that was slightly pink with white, their china dolls on shelves and teddies shadowed the walls. There was an odd sport item amongst the soft toys which belonged to the athletic Mary.  
Their bed's opposite each other the young girls lay on them. Dressed ready for school but dreading it.

The next room held two single beds, with light blue on the walls with posters of cars and outerspace. Matt sat on his bed, wondering how on earth was the new high school going to be like. He bit his lip and looked over at his younger brother, who sat on floor driving round cars. He wondered how the young boy was going to like school. Matt stood up and walked over to Simon. He kneeled down to the little boys height and watched as the blue eyes looked into his. "You ready for school?" He asked the 6 year old boy.  
Simon stood up and put his arms around his 13 year old brother. "Dad's told me all about it, it sounds fun…..as long as mommy doesn't kiss me infront of the other big boys too"   
Matt grinned and ruffled the blonde hair. "You'll do just fine" He took his hand and together the two went into the girls room. "Come on girls…it's not all that bad."

Lucy sat up and sighed. "you don't know, this could be my new reputation we talking about" laying back down with a force she sighed again. "This could be the end of me!"  
Mary laughed and sat up, going over to her younger sister, she held out her hand and helped her up. "Come on…I got through it didn't i?" She hugged her one armed and walked with her and together the four siblings walked down stairs.

Eric looked over as he sat in the living room, getting up, he rushed into the kitchen, his eyes meet his wifes who was feeding Ruthie in the highchair. "It's like a death march" He added to the conversation.  
Annie smiled. "Are you ready…."  
Eric nodded slightly. "You?" Annie nodded and went back to feeding the 2 year old, as the four children entered.  
Collecting their lunch in brown paper bags, they put it into their backpacks. Simon held a power rangers lunchbox. The adult's both got up and Annie cleaned Ruthie's face. "Let's hit the road you four" She picked up her daughter and together the Camden Clang got into the car.


End file.
